How Did This Happen
by The Sheep Of Destiny
Summary: Kenzi seems to find herself in bed with a certain Dark Fae and can't seem to figure out how it happened. (Note: this story has been discontinued and may be rewritten. Thank you for your support.)
1. Chapter 1

AN: This just kind of happened. Don't ask. Also the official ship name is Kenex, which I did not come up with. But enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl.

Kenzi hadn't meant for her and Vex to be here, in bed together. It just kind of happened. Just like how them having drinks, going out for milkshakes and onion rings, and 'shopping' had just kind of happened. Bo would kill Kenzi if she ever found and she was sure that Hale, Dyson, Trick, and Nate would be crushed too. This had all started with Nate anyways.

He had broken up with her three months ago because she couldn't be honest with him. It broke her heart in two and she ended up at a club, drowning her sorrows and looking for rebound sex.

However, that was not at all what had happened. And Kenzi still wasn't sure if she should be considered lucky or not.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This just kind of happened. Don't ask. Also the official ship name is Kenex, which I did not come up with. But enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl.

"Kenzi I'm sorry but I can't keep up with all the secrets and lies. I love you but it's too much for me."

"Nate please don't do this. I'm sorry that I can't tell you but please don't break up with me over this."

"I'm sorry Kenzi I love you but I can't do this. Take care of yourself okay?" Kenzi felt a pair of soft lips press to her cheeks and heard the door open and close. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she angrily wiped them away.

Kenzi showered and composed herself, dressing in one of her sexier outfits. A short purple skirt with tight, a black top, and her leather jacket. Bo was at The Dal and Kenzi was sure that Hale and Dyson would be there too. So grabbing her cellphone she walked out of the club house and towards a nearby bar.

Walking inside she ordered herself shot after shot, downing each one quickly. When she felt someone sit down next to her she turned her head and sighed "oh tits," Kenzi said, staring into the eyes of a certain Mesmer Dark Fae.

"Oh don't look so excited to see me. You did walk into my bar didn't you?"

"This is your bar? I come out looking for a rebound fuck and I walk into your bar? Today sucks balls." Kenzi said as she ordered another shot.

"Yes love it's my bar. We do have Fae markings you know. It's your own fault for coming in here." Vex said as he ordered them each a shot. "And a rebound fuck eh? Human boyfriend not doing it for you?"

"The human boyfriend is now an ex. And more like me not telling him about the Fae kinda pissed him off." Kenzi said as she downed the drink. She had relaxed considerably and didn't mind that she was with Vex.

"Ohh I'm sorry love. Well not really but you look like you could use it. So what have you and my least favorite succubus been up to?"

"Preparing for the oncoming war. And why aren't you my trying to kill me. I mean it's solid that you aren't but I'm a bit curious."

"I have no reason to kill you. Human or Fae so long as you don't screw me over you'll live. Well most of the time. Also I have become fond of certain human foods. Onion rings, love those little things." Vex had a far off look on his face and Kenzi let out a laugh.

"Thanks I guess. There's this diner that has the best onion rings and milk shakes. " Kenzi enthused. Vex waved the bartender over and asked for a bottle of alcohol that she would never be able to pronounce. When the bottle arrived Vex poured each of them a shot and the two clinked to their glasses together.

"Holy shit balls! That was like my mouth having an orgasm!" Vex smirked and pushed the bottle towards her.

"Drink up tiny human." Vex muttered, ordering a beer for himself. He had a soft spot for Kenzi. He found her amusing and heard that she had a knack for obtaining certain items.

"You are like my new best friend. This is awesome!" Kenzi said as she took the bottle and brought it to her lips and took a long drink.

As Vex watched the girl drink he continued to smirk. She rambled on about certain items she had stolen and how she had learned to do so.

An hour later when the bottle was gone Vex got up and helped Kenzi out of her seat. "All right human let's got get some of those onion rings you were speaking so highly of."

"Fine but if I end up dead, I am so going to kill you." Kenzi said stumbling. As she walked she grabbed a few wallets of the people she passed. "You sir have some very rich clients at this bar." She pulled money and credit cards out of the wallets before tossing them in a nearby dumpster.

"And you are very good at that. Now find a car you like and we'll take it to that diner." Vex said, steadying her.

"Uhhh that one," the human said as she pointed to a sleek black sports car. Vex took control of Kenzi's body and walked her to the car. He picked the lock on the door and hotwired the car. As he drove he released his control over Kenzi's body so that she could give him directions. Five minutes later they arrived at the diner.

Walking in Vex took control of the waitress's body and sent her to make onion rings and chocolate milk shakes.

"Vex when you aren't killing people you're kind of awesome." Kenzi slurred.

"Oh I know I am." He said proudly. A short moment later they had their food. Kenzi nearly devoured hers but Vex ate at a slower pace. Roughly a half hour later however both had finished.

"Okay now let's get you home. Wouldn't want Bo coming after me now would I?" Vex joked as Kenzi held onto him as to not fall.

"Uhhh yeah I'll handle Bo." Kenzi said, if Vex showed up at their door Bo would flip shit. The two of them walked back to the club house and in a short fifteen minutes Kenzi was stumbling into her room and collapsing onto her bed, out for the night (and probably most of tomorrow).


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know this one sucks sorry. Also I have so many feels about Lost Girl on Sunday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

It had been two weeks since Kenzi's breakup and her hanging out with Vex. She hadn't told Bo about it because she knew that she would object to it. However when she heard the door slam open and Bo stomp into the club house she became nervous.

"Bobo? You okay?"

"No Kenzi I am not okay because I just met with The Morrigan. She thinks Vex is up to something and hired me to find out what.

"But she told me that you couldn't come along. Apparently your friendship with him could compromise the job," Bo said angrily.

"Oh tits. Bo we had drinks once and that was two weeks ago and we haven't talked since," Kenzi reassured her friend. It wasn't like her and Vex had planned it.

"Kenzi, you know that he's dangerous. I get that you guys have some stuff in common but you're human. There's no way that you could defend yourself," Bo said as she pointed out the reality of the situation as gently as possible.

"What so adding to the list of things I can't do because I'm human, I also can't pick my own friends?" Kenzi shook her head and walked towards the door, "I'll see you later, unless my human self isn't welcome here of course," Kenzi spoke with a scoff and closed the door behind her.

Shoving her hands into her pockets she started walking, ignoring the brisk winter air. After about an hour of walking a fancy car she didn't recognize pulled up next to her and rolled down the window. "Need a ride love?"

"Get lost Vex."

"Oh come on! I'm just being friendly here. It's chilly outside and you'll freeze."

Kenzi turned to the car and let out a sigh. "Why are you being so nice? I'm just a human after all."

"Yes but you are a human with a fairly nice fashion sense And I've got a bit of a soft side for you and your love of wigs."

Kenzi didn't say anything but sighed as she walked around the car and got into the passenger seat.

"Oh don't pout about it! I'm taking you to get wasted and you'll thank me for it."

"Fine. But only because you promised booze," Kenzi said as Vex pulled away from the curb and started driving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This chapter is also pretty bad. I don't like the ending but I think it shows how Bo and Kenzi view what's going on. Also Kenzi didn't lie, she just didn't mention it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Lost Girl, if I did there would be wayyyy more nudity.  
><strong>

Kenzi groaned and rolled over, falling to the floor with a loud thump, "Why does it feel like someone tried to drown me in a fountain of booze?" Kenzi asked as she grabbed her sunglasses from the coffee table and slipped them on.

Kenzi didn't remember much after leaving yesterday. Making herself some coffee she tried to jog her memory. She remembered fighting with Bo and getting in a car with Vex. "Shit," Kenzi said to herself. What had happened last night?

Deciding to venture upstairs she noticed Bo was gone. She was going to go back downstairs when she saw a note on Bo's bed. Grabbing it she read it aloud, "Kenzi, after leaving yesterday you were gone until four in the morning. Vex dropped you off and said that he had to cut you off. I don't know what's going on with you Kenz, but we need to talk when I get home. Love you-Bo," Kenzi let out another long sigh as she finished her coffee.

Walking back downstairs she grabbed a pint of triple fudge ice cream, a container of cool whip, and a spoon. She went into her room and crawled under the covers alternating between eating the two as she watched a stupid tv show on PBS.

By the time she had finished the ice cream (generously topped with cool whip) the front door was opening. So putting on her slippers Kenzi walked to the 'living room' and spotted Bo.

"Hey Bo. I got your note."

"Yeah I was hoping you would. Look Kenzi, I know that the break up with Nate was hard but this is not the way to get over it.

"Vex is a dangerous guy and I don't want you getting hurt. I mean yeah what I said yesterday was out of line but last night you could have gotten yourself killed."

"I don't even remember last night. I think we drove to the other end of the city. And I remember the first shot or two but not much else.

"I know I screwed up big time but Vex treats me like a person. The Fae community including you, Trick, Dyson, and Hale all think of me as 'Bo's human'. And I get looked at like I'm food all the time. Vex treats me like I'm normal. He doesn't care that I'm not Fae and that I'm human.

"Lately I've kind of needed that. Not to mention for whatever reason Vex seems to understand. Nate was perfect and awesome and he's gone now.

"And I could have told him about the Fae but I didn't because I would be dead and so would he and if you weren't dead you would be so screwed over.

"I think that that means I'm allowed to feel better any way I want," as Kenzi spoke she looked Bo right in the eyes, letting her know that this wasn't a joke.

"Fine. Kenzi you can do whatever you want but when Vex is trying to kill you don't start yelling for me," Bo was angry and Kenzi knew that so when she heard a knock on the door she knew that it was probably someone that Bo had called to back her up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** A new chapter. Sorry it sucks. Hopefully more in the upcoming days. And if you guys wanna send me your theories on Kenzi's background I would love you forever. I may do something like write a story about it. Or this will most likely have a sequel once I'm done maybe it'll be in that? I have a few ideas but…I'd like to hear other peoples.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the plot

Kenzi watched as Bo walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Trick. "Kenz, if you won't talk to me at least listen to Trick," Bo pleaded with her friend.

"Hello Kenzi," Trick greeted as he walked into their home. "Why don't you excuse us for a moment Bo? I want to talk to Kenzi alone," Trick gave Bo a look that made it clear he wasn't really asking.

"Yeah sure. I'll be upstairs if you guys need me," Bo said with a nod if her head as she left the room and headed upstairs.

"Trick if you're going to lecture me than save it," Kenzi said as she turned to face the barkeep.

"That's not why I'm here, not exactly. Kenzi, Bo called me because she's worried about you. And I can understand why.

"However I do have to disagree with her. I don't think that you're break up with Nate has anything to do with it. Honestly I think it's good that you're socializing with people other than Bo.

"I would rather those people either be human or light Fae than someone like Vex. So long as you understand the dangers of being friends with him and make sure you're safe I think it's fine.

"As for Bo...give her time. I don't think that she's comfortable with you hanging out with Vex because he could hurt you. But I'm sure it'll sort itself out," Trick said with a smile.

"Thanks Trickster, you're the best," Kenzi said giving him a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: A quick update. Not the best but I wrote it for Sierra (who's user I'm too lazy to look up) because she rps as Vex in the rp that this is based off of. Also you should all join said rp. Message me and I'll gives you the link.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot is mine :'(

A week after Kenzi had talked to Trick things were getting better between her and Bo. Bo still didn't approve of the friendship but she wasn't still trying to stop it.

So tonight, a Friday night where Bo was particularly hungry when bits of pieces of ceiling were falling onto Kenzi's face Kenzi made the decision to call Vex.

He answered after only 3 rings, mumbling something about annoying humans and calling in the middle of the night. "Vex that's great and all but Bo and her dinner are way to loud. Can I crash on your couch or something?"

"Bloody humans. Alright, alright wait a bit and I'll pick you up. Wouldn't want you becoming food for the Fae lurking around now would we?" Vex said sarcastically. Kenzi could here loud music in the background and assumed he was at his club.

"Yeah thanks Vex. See ya in a bit," Kenzi said as she threw a bag together and wrote a note to Bo saying that she would be back the next day.

Walking outside Kenzi waited for a bit before she saw a flashy car pull up walking over to it she got in the passenger seat and looked at Vex. "Nice car man. As much as I live Bo's car this baby is nice," Kenzi said.

"Yeah well don't get too attached i stole 'er."

"Of course you did. Although I'm really not one to judge."

The rest of the car ride was silent and when Vex pulled up to his club Kenzi sighed in relief. "Oh thank god! I sooo need my beauty sleep!" she exclaimed as she followed Vex into the club.

"Yeah, yeah. I have some business to attend to but it's right up those stairs. Sleep for now and I'll wake you up so that we can go to my place in a bit," Vex said with a wave of his hand. However, when he didn't hear a reply back he realized that the human had already gone upstairs for a cat nap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Ehhh it's okay. Next chapter is better.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lost Girl.

Kenzi awoke to a ringing sound the next morning. Flailing her arm around until she found her phone she hit the answer button and groaned. "Hello?"

"Kenzi where are you? I just got your note but it's almost noon!" Bo, Kenzi realised.

"I'm at a friend's. Look I'll be home soon okay?" Kenzi said. Although looking around she had no idea where she was.

"Yeah I'll see you then," Kenzi said a quick goodbye in response. Rolling out of the luscious bed she realized that she was half dresses. Not spotting her clothes anywhere she picked up a black t-shirt that was lying on the floor and slipped it over her head.

Leaving the bedroom it occurred to her that she must be at Vex's as she took in the decor. Walking down the hallway and a flight of stairs she noticed that this place was huge. Bigger than any place she had ever lived before; much bigger.

Kenzi continued walking stopping when she spotted a half-naked Vex eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Do you always steal clothes when you have people over?" Kenzi asked with a smirk as she pulled the shirt down over her butt.

"You didn't look comfortable sleeping in all of those layers. Your clothes are in the closet. All though you do look good in my shirt," Vex said as he stopped her from pulling the shirt down more.

"Awesome I'm going to get dressed and head home Bo needs me. Thanks a lot for letting me crash here," Kenzi turned and walked back up the stairs and down the hall again. Closing the door behind her she changed into her clothes and let out a deep sigh.

This could not be happening. She could not be falling for Vex.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Probably going to update again this weekend but then not again for up to a few weeks. I want to get another chapter or two of my Warehouse 13 fic out. I also don't have MS Word on my computer so I have to use my mom's or the school's. Not to mention I'm very busy.

**Disclaimer:**__I still don't own Lost Girl.

"Hurry up luv! Don't want Bo cutting off the family jewels just because you're a slow poke!" Kenzi heard Vex call through the door. She quickly pulled on her clothes and tossed Vex's shirt on the bed before opening the door.

"Someone is cranky in the morning," Kenzi teased. "Now I need a ride home so let's go," she said quickly. Vex gave her a strange look before going into his bedroom he pulled on some clothes and grabbed his car keys.

Kenzi followed Vex out of his swanky mansion and into his car. The ride back to the crack shack was silent and when they arrived Kenzi gave Vex a wave and a quick goodbye before heading inside.

"Honey I'm home," Kenzi said with a laugh as she saw Bo sitting in the kitchen. "What's up Bobahlicious?" she asked, hopping up onto the counter.

"You're sex life. There is no way that you left just because I was loud. So, tell me who the guy is," Bo said eagerly.

"There's no guy Bo. But last night there was ceiling falling on my head."

"Oh come on Kenz. Who were you with then. You never really talk about your non Fae friends. Speaking of which we have a Fae related job."

"Aren't all of our jobs Fae related? And just some old friends from the street. No one you know," Kenzi hated lying but Bo would flip shit if she found out about her staying the night with Vex.

"Yes but...ya know what never mind. I'll give you the details on the way to the dal. I need to see Trick," Bo said before grabbing the car keys and waiting for Kenzi to follow.

Kenzi followed Bo to the car and on the way listened to the case details. Something about a shifter leaving his pack-which is apparently a very big deal.

They needed Trick's all knowing mind to figure out everything they could about said shifter. Her pack wanted her to come back to them and Bo and Kenzi were to act as mediators.

"Hey D-man," Kenzi said as her and Bo walked into the dal. Bo went directly to Trick's back room to wait for him while Kenzi went to the bar and got a beer.

"Hey Kenz. I hear you're hanging around the dark Fae crowd," Dyson commented. There was underlying anger in his voice but he spoke in a light tone so Kenzi ignored it.

"Yup. They have some nice bars," she retorted as she took a sip of her beer.

"Kenzi," Dyson nearly growled, "this is not a joke. You're going to get yourself killed. Vex and his buddies are not a good crowd. They eat humans like you for lunch."

"And light Fae don't? Dyson I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to get killed or eaten. And it's not like we're hanging out in dark secluded areas we're at bars and getting a bite to eat," Kenzi defended herself. She had another angry retort but saw Bo leave Trick's back room.

"Keep your wolf nose out of other people's business Dyson," Kenzi said before walking away. Linking her arm with Bo's the two left The Dal and went to get to work on their new case.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I no longer have a way to get this story updated as often. I was typing chapters on my iPod but I lost it or it was stolen or something-it's been gone for nearly two weeks. However, I will update when I can. Right now I'm updating from school. I'll do my best to get chapters out. Also, they have yet to fight the Garuda and Dyson doesn't have his love back. This chapter is around when Bo kills Nadia. This story won't focus much on the Garuda though. I'm just abusing the Garuda to make their relationship move forward a bit.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot is mine. Don't steal please!

"Hale we can't just ignore this. Bo may be unaligned and that's fine for her, but if Kenzi is going to be hanging out with Fae than it can't be the dark," Dyson exclaimed as he took a drink of his beer. After Kenzi and Bo had left The Dal Hale had shown up and the two were now discussing the latest gossip in the world of Fae.

"I know man, I know. But D we can't control what Kenzi does in her free time. We'll keep an eye out for the little mama. And I'm sure we can convince her to bring Vex around here. And if not," Hale took a shot on the pool table, "I'm sure we can persuade Bo to hang out at their place more often," he said as the ball landed in the corner pocket.

"I guess so," Dyson said as he ran his hand through his hair. Dropping the topic for the moment the two Light Fae continued their game of pool.

Finishing up their beer and their game of pool the two went over to the bar and were surprised to see Bo. "Bo, what are you doing here?" Dyson asked, surprised to see her back at The Dal. Bo proceed to explain that she was talking to Trick about the Garuda and when/how the fight would happen. However not having answers for her just yet Bo had decided to stay for a drink.

But upon returning home that night a little tipsy Bo expected to see Kenzi, but instead only a note that had said she would be at Vex's. Sighing Bo shook her head and went up to bed, hoping that Kenzi would be alright with this new friendship of hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Hope that this chapter is okay. It'll focus a bit more on the Garuda and dealing with that. There will time jumps in this chapter. It will start with Kenzi getting Dyson's love back, and then Bo making everyone her thralls, and then Kenzi being wounded. Yeah so it'll be a bit longer than normal. Also scene's that come from episodes will be all description because I really don't want to have to rewatch Lost Girl and memorize what they say.

Okay so I typed up most of this chapter the morning of 5-19. And then I went out with my mom and I nearly passed out and this isn't the first time it's happened. It's possible that I have diabetes but I hate hospitals and doctors and needles (the medical kind at least) and my mom can't find a doctor to knock me out so I can get blood work done. Does anyone know of any at home tests or anything I could do. I've been told I could drink a really sugary soda or something and then test my blood sugar. Does anyone know if this works? Any help would be greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost Girl, only the plot is mine.

A week after her last meeting with Dyson the two had let her friendship with Vex drop. There were more pressing matters at hand. After talking with Dyson and the two going to The Norn and not being able to get his love back Kenzi took matters into her own hand. But she would never tell Bo or Dyson what she had done (they would call her a dumb human and be mad about it). Taking a chainsaw to The Norn's was her best bet, and having something gross spilled on her arm was no big deal. After returning Dyson's love Kenzi, headed to Carpe Noctem where Vex said he would be.

"Vex, my favorite dark fae!"she called as she walked over to him.

"Will you quite down? Not everyone in here is fae! Now what can I do for your human self?" Vex asked as the two friends walked over to the bar.

"Okay grouchy pants. And how about your strongest drink? I've had a long day," at her friend's questioning look Kenzi proceed to explain everything that had happened.

"Now why did you have to go and get the mutt's love back? And at your own risk too? I mean the stuff'll probably do something to ya'," Vex pointed out.

"Because he's a friend not to mention he needs his love back to be able to fight," Kenzi said as she took a sip of her drink. "Bo may be the champion and all but we still need D-man to help. Having you will help to though. And that black goo hasn't done anything yet so I'm not worried."

"Well keep an eye on that arm of yours and really, I'm honored. Although really I'm above all of them," Vex said as he took a shot.

"You are not! I'd say that if anything they're above you. But then again they are the good guys," Kenzi said pointedly.

"And you're below all of us. So you don't get a say," he smirked.

"Asshole," Kenzi said as she downed the rest of the drink. Just because she was human didn't mean that she was below anyone, even if Vex was just joking.

"Oh come on pet. You know I was just teasing. You may be human but you're a very lovely human," Vex said as he put his arm around her. "Now I wouldn't want to return you home drunk, Bo might just kill me. So I'll call you a cab and see you at the team meeting tomorrow all right?" Vex asked. He already had his phone in his hand before she could respond and was calling her a cab. If he got her drunk and she was too hung over to focus tomorrow Bo would kill him before the Garuda got the chance.

"Yeah thanks Vex," Kenzi said when he got off of the phone. The two waited outside of the club for the cab to arrive. "See ya tomorrow Vex," Kenzi said softly to him before getting in the cab and arriving home. Not having any money on her she began speaking in Russian the second she entered the cab to confused the cabbie. By the time she arrived at the crack shack (Vex had told them the address over the phone) he was confused and annoyed enough that he just let her get out for free.

Smirking to herself Kenzi walked inside and called out to Bo, "Bobahlicious! Where are you my lovely Succubus?"

"I'm right here Kenzi," Bo said from the living room. "And I have good news, I figured out a way to beat the Garuda, Trick helped me come up with the idea," Bo said as Kenzi sat down next to her on the couch.

"Oh? What is it? Some magical fae thing?" Kenzi wondered. She really hoped that she wouldn't be a virgin sacrifice. Bo just smiled at Kenzi and began to explain her plan. How she would enthrall everyone and have Kenzi break it (which Trick would teach her how to do tomorrow). It would make her stronger and give her the ability to bring down the Garuda.

Kenzi nodded her head as she listened to Bo. "Is that a good idea? Will it do anything to everyone else? And I'm pretty sure that everyone is going to have some major objections to this. I mean injection your blood into their bodies," Kenzi pointed out.

"Kenz, you've got a point. But…if we want to win we have to do this. It's late and you're slurring so let's hit the hay and get ready for the day ahead of us," Bo said as she stood up and stretched before heading to her room.

"Night Bo," Kenzi said with a yawn as she walked to her own room and changed into her pjs before passing out. Unexpected thoughts of Vex haunting her dreams.

**Author's Note:** Holy shit this took me forever. Sorry it took so long and that the end is rushed. I published a Kenzi Back story fic that you might want to read. I'm going to write two more related stories sometime this week.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey so this isn't a new update. I like this story and this pairing but my muse is now gone. I'd like to try and finish it (maybe when Lost Girl starts again in a few months) at some point. But I'm pretty shitty with writing multi-chapter fics. However if you want to request a short little fic I can probably do that. Thanks for reading you guys.


End file.
